The Insane Quirk
by Mewdu
Summary: Oh Hungary. Lesson learned: Do Not Fall Asleep In The Forest.


**I love this couple to death...no, that wasn't foreshadowing.**

* * *

><p>It was an insane little quirk.<p>

"Eh." Prussia clutched his head, wondering why the hell he'd dared to just think that. A quirk? It was rather unattractive actually how such a manly woman could manage to fall asleep anywhere. And stupid too, he thought while standing above her sleeping form, when anyone could pass by and do…well, _something_.

Not that he was going to apply such abstract thoughts. No. He was much too awesome for the heinous act. Besides the fact that he wasn't even attracted to her. How could Austria find something special within a girl with beautiful emerald eyes and silky dark hair that tickled his face when she whacked him with her frying pan?

Oh, dear god. What was that?

Prussia plopped himself down carefully next to the slumbering Hungary, a hand over his mouth as the horror of the fact assaulted him that he'd just complimented her. No. It was not possible. Prussia flipped out his nth journal and poised his pen over his paper before freezing in place. The black notebook slipped from his grasp with a silent release of each finger.

Impossible. He had almost written her name and attractive along the same sentence in his precious notebook.

Prussia smiled coldly, surveying Hungary's sleeping face with a devilish spark deep within his burgundy gaze. "You nearly sunk me," he admitted and clenched a fist in victory. "But Prussia prevails once again against the evil green-eyed temptress!"

Prussia sat back against the tree, arms comfortably folded at the back of his head as he chuckled to himself. It was really a peculiar sound that shocked the smile right off of his smug face. The same sound Prussia had been convinced a hairy beast could create; a guttural snore.

The sudden sound made him jerk, and his hand strayed to the sword at his side unconsciously. He had not ventured out today with heavy artillery, convinced he would need no more than his fists to defeat a weak fool who would dare attack the mighty Prussia. But then he remembered Hungary asleep at his side.

He laughed loudly and fell to the ground clutching his gut at the mental image of stubborn little Hungary releasing such a masculine noise in slumber. Prussia subdued his laughter, small chuckles seeping from his lips as he reached for his abandoned journal. "Finally a weak spot!"

Small fingers curled around his ankle and Prussia went still at the touch. He glanced back at Hungary, still on his knees. Her eyes were half-closed and she was looking at him on her stomach. "Give it back," she mumbled blearily. Prussia yelped as she dragged him toward her so she was on top of him with her arms thrown around his neck in a tight choke hold.

"Hungary!" he gasped quietly, hoping not to attract the attention of anyone nearby. He lifted one finger and poked her cheek away from his face. "Wake up!"

"Move and I'll kill you," she muttered in her sleep and held him closer.

It was then that Prussia became horribly aware of their proximity. He had been raised around men all his life, not caring of the attention nor the pleasures of the women he'd disregarded. It would have been a useless distraction for a higher being such as himself that only desired to be the best. Indulging in the presence of a woman never cross his mind until now.

And Prussia was not happy about it.

"Hungary!" he whispered again, pulling at the grip around his neck uselessly.

But she never once lessened her death-hold.

Prussia eventually relented, figuring she would have to roll over eventually. And then he would have his revenge with picture evidence of her weakness. But then the thought hit him. Was he honestly at the whim of a sleeping woman? The idea of having his own weakness nearly made Prussia retch.

No. It wasn't that.

He could push her off anytime.

Besides the fact that she would cry when she woke up in the scary dark forest all alone. He was doing a courageous deed, yes he was. And Hungary would have to repay him someday by groveling at his feet and begging for forgiveness that she had inconvenienced the Great Him in any way.

Prussia lay still, quietly listening to the humming of locusts as sunlight faded. With the breeze cascading across his skin and the softness of Hungary against him, Prussia could nearly admit it almost felt…nice.

"Prussia?"

Hungary's face had lifted from his chest, and she blinked once, then twice as realization sunk into the two precariously positioned nations.

It took no more than a split second before the gentle question of his name on her tongue transitioned into enraged battle cry. "_Prussia!_"

Needless to say, Hungary's little sleeping quirk never surfaced again to be taken advantage of. But the use of her frying pan assaulting Prussia's vital regions occurred more than once.

"To hell with _good_ deeds!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just recently got into Hetalia. I wish they showed that amazing stuff in history class...*grumble*<strong>


End file.
